Solid free form fabrication (SFF) technology builds an object of any complex shape or geometry without requiring pre-shaped tools such as dies or molds. SFF technology can be used to produce a variety of complex three-dimensional objects quickly and efficiently. In order to optimize production speed to accommodate rapid production and/or larger sized products, solid free form production devices have been proposed and employed which have multiple dispensing units such as nozzle members suitably integrated together.
Multiple dispensing units such as nozzle members present in a single device can present challenges if it becomes necessary to scale or add more dispensing units to further increase speed, size, etc. Additionally, solid free form dispensing systems in which dispensing members are present in one unit make it challenging to design a system in which different dispensing members dispense material with different properties such as color, hardness, strength, etc. Solid free form systems in which the dispensing members are present on one unit can also necessitate the replacement of an entire unit if even a small number of nozzles on the member cease to function. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a solid free form dispensing system having multiple dispensing members which can be activated as needed or required.
When multiple dispensing member solid free form systems are employed, proper alignment of the dispensing member(s) is necessary to provide an acceptable deposition pattern. Improper deposition patterns due to misalignment of dispensing member(s) can result in undesirable characteristics in the resulting solid free form product. These can include, but are not limited to dimensional inaccuracy, unacceptable surface finish, color inaccuracy or discontinuity and/or deficiencies in part integrity.
Alignment methods and alignment validation systems previously employed with solid free-form devices and techniques required significant manipulation and visual inspection of multiple test pieces. Alignment methods and verification systems which are more amenable to automated processes and/or could permit rapid precision inspection and system validation would be valuable.